


Tomorrow

by katriona_subasa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katriona_subasa/pseuds/katriona_subasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco frets over tomorrow. Eren reassures him. Oneshot, fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

"Hey, Eren? You awake?"

At the words, Eren stirred awake and rolled over, groggily blinking at his freckled lover. “Sorta?” he rasped. It sounded thick, so he coughed to clear his throat. “Yeah? Why?”

Marco shifted to look at him, and Eren was immediately troubled over the worry on his face. “Are…” Marco began. He bit his lip and hid half his face in the pillow. “Are you sure?”

"About?"

"Tomorrow?"

It took Eren’s sleep addled brain a moment to process what was the big deal about tomorrow. “Oh, you mean with you meeting my parents.”

"And us telling Jean about…" About their relationship. Jean had been out of the country, so Marco had always excused it. But he was home tomorrow. "I mean; you two fight a lot and-"

"Ah, that’s just because he’s Jean and I’m Eren and I’m sure we can work a compromise." He hoped horse-face would be reasonable at that. “Besides, I can bribe him with tips to help get with Mikasa.”

Marco snickered, burying his face further in the pillow to try and muffle it. “True, I guess.”

Smiling, Eren reached over and tugged Marco closer to him, face in his shoulder. “Sleep,” he ordered. He was already nodding off again. “Tomorrow is just another day.”

"…Yeah." Marco clung to his back, though, betraying his nerves. "An important day."

"Go to sleep and dream of things you want me to do to you tomorrow."

"…I won’t sleep if I do that.”

"Sleep."

"Fine, fine. Demanding boyfriend."

"Really? Because you were the one demanding earlier." Marco tugged his hair and Eren couldn’t help but chuckle, even with sleep on him. "Night, Marco."

"And you, Eren. …I love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
